


Shelter

by whatareyousearchingfordean



Series: Dean Winchester One Shots [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Near Death Experiences, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/whatareyousearchingfordean
Summary: The reader finds herself separated from Dean on a hunt. Could one miss step cost her her life, or is it simply a new beginning?





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, Unprotected Sex (wrap it before you tap it), Near death experience, 
> 
> 1st, I suck at summaries, hence why I almost never use them. 2nd, this has been a WIP that I’ve been staring at for months, and I needed to just post it so I stop thinking about everything that I hate (you are your own worst critic, bleh).

It was cold. Damn was it cold out. You sighed, your warm breath spiraling out into winter night sky.

“Damn it.” You hissed as you scanned the area around you. The trees towered over you, casting menacing shadows, only allowing small beams of light here and there. You were on a hunt in a small town just north of Baltimore. Dean had insisted on going with you, ignoring your many protests. He was too damn protective. You’d be damned if you hadn’t been on a hundred hunts without him and come out the other end just fine.

But now here you were, alone and cold as hell in the middle of the forest. You guys had tracked the werewolf to a secluded cabin. She was vacationing there with her fiancé. However, by the time you arrived it was too late for him. His body lay heaped in a massive pile of blood on the kitchen floor; no heart. Dean was fuming, angry with himself no doubt that another person was dead when you heard her howl outside. Dean sprinted out the front door, faster than anything you had seen before. You tried to follow but you just couldn’t keep up, and now you were lost.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, bouncing off the trees around you.

“DEAN!” You screamed as you ran towards the shot. Blinded and heart pounding you had no way of knowing which way you were going. It was dark but all you knew was you had to find Dean.

“Dean!”

“Y/N!” His low voice came out from your left. You changed your direction, your feet falling carelessly in front of you when you slipped, ass hitting the ground hard. The snow hit every exposed part or your body as you tumbled down hill, picking up momentum until sliding headfirst into a pond. The ice cold water hit your skin like a thousand knives. Up, down you weren’t sure which was which, all you knew was the feeling was leaving your extremities. Kicking your feet you let air out of you mouth, feeling the bubbles crawl up your face you followed them to the surface. As your head broke water, you heard him.

“Oh god, Y/N!” Dean came sliding towards the banks of the pond. He reached out for you, his feet slipping slightly into the water and helps to pull you onto dry land.

“Dean, the werewolf.” You coughed between breaths. Your teeth chattering so loud they could hear it in New York.

“She’s dead Y/N, it’s over.” He assured you. “Come on let’s get somewhere warm.” He helped you to your feet.

“What about you? Are you okay?” Your words came out in between shivers. It was dark but you could see the bruises forming on his left cheek, and the small trickle of blood coming from his forehead.

“I’m good,” Dean repeated his assurances. “Come on let’s get you into that cabin.”

By the time you reached the cabin, your body was more than shivering, you were convulsing. The reactions you body was experiencing almost painful.

“Fuck!” You growled and shook yourself out, attempting to gain some control over yourself. Dean was also trying to warm you up, rubbing his hands up and down your shoulders. But it was futile. He ran inside with you tailing him and started a fire.

You sighed, looking around the small cabin. And when you said small, you meant it. It was one room, not even a bathroom. There was an outhouse just behind the cabin. You walked over the the bed, teeth still chattering and began pulling off your clothes. It was difficult, the soaked cloth clinging to your skin. Your jeans were the hardest to get off but when you did you tossed them with a loud plop on the wood flooring.

“Y/N, come by the fi-” Dean’s words trailed off as he turned towards your bare figure. He was quick to turn back around, averting his eyes back to the fire. You chuckled lightly to yourself.

“Um I think, uh.” He stammered.

“What? The only way I can really warm up is to get out of my soaking wet clothes.” You mused, despite the aching in your limbs. The words were broken on your tongue with each convulsion, and you weren’t sure if he even understood a word you said. You fumbled with the blanket on the bed, your fingers so numb you couldn’t grab anything.

“Um, Dean a little help?” You blushed and gestured to the blanket when he turned around. His Adam’s apple noticeably dipped as he swallowed hard and worked to keep his focus on the bed. Gracefully in one quick motion, he swept the blanket off of the bed and around your shoulders. Dean guided you back and set you down next to him at the base of the fireplace.

“Th-thank you.” You murmured as Dean continued to rub your shoulders to help your body warm up. You leaned into him, his body seeming to radiate more warmth than the fire.

“It’s no problem.” He smiled down at you. Your faces were close together, the scent of Dean’s aftershave assaulting your senses.

You tried to focus on him, or the fire, or even the intricate pattern on the blanket, but it was no use. All that you could focus on was bite of numbness in your fingers and toes, or how the intense shake of your jaw nearly caused you to bite your tongue.

“Jesus, sweetheart.” Dean was still rubbing your shoulders, keeping you as close as possible. “Here.” He moved away then and stood. You watched as he reached over his head to tug his shirt off. Dean moved to his undo his buckle as he toed off his shoes. It was your turn to swallow thickly as he discarded his jeans, leaving just his briefs that left little to the imagination.

You had met the Winchesters almost ten years ago. Traveling in and out of their lives ever since. Occasionally you would stay with the brothers at the bunker, and even hunted with them. They were the closest thing you had to family, but you would have to blind, or a lesbian, to not be attracted to both of them. Dean though, Dean had a special hold on you. The man may be the most dangerous hunter you have met, but he also had this insane soft side to him. He knew how you took your coffee in the morning, and that you preferred a cup of tea when doing research compared to his whiskey. He knew your favorite song, and how after a post hunt drink, your tipsy ass loved nothing more than a pint of Ice cream, mint chocolate chip. The tug on you heart was subtle, but you knew what it meant.

“What a-are you doing?”

“Survival 101.” He grinned and moved back to your side. Dean nudged open the blanket you had wrapped around yourself, keeping his eyes at a courteous level as he wrapped it around the pair of you, bringing you into his side. If you thought he was warm before, you were wrong. The heat radiating off of him was almost painful to the touch under your numb fingers, but it immediately seeped into you, and you could feel your body starting to relax.

“Shit, t-thank you.” You eyes were drifting slightly as exhaustion set in. Dean dropped you backwards and you curled into him.

“Just sleep.” He murmured and you obliged, succumbing to sleep.

When you came to, the sun was barely coming up over the horizon, casting a beautiful blue and purple hue across the sky. Dean was snoring softly next to you, his chest rising and falling under your hand. An ache ran across your hips as you shifted, sleeping on the floor was not ideal. A sharp snort came from Dean’s mouth as your movement woke him.

“I’m sorry, go back to sleep.” You whispered as you sat up and draped and arm to cover your chest.

“Wait, let me look at you.” Dean’s voice was raspy with sleep as he sat up. Your heartbeat pounded in your ears at his words, but he simply took your hands in his own, turning them over as he inspected them. He looked over your toes and then took your chin in his hand, turning your head to inspect each side. His gaze was intense, and your could feel yours skin heat as blood flooded under the surface.

“What are you doing?”

“Making sure you didn’t get frostbite. Everything looks good though. Are you good?”

“Yes, all warm. Thank you.” You blushed furiously again. Dean had obviously noticed, his brow quirking.

“No need.” Dean’s tongue poked out and he drew it back, taking his lower lip in under his teeth.

“But really Dean, thank you. It was a really vulnerable moment for me. I was such a klutz.”

“Y/N, you slipped in snow. It’s pretty easy to do.” He assured you.

“Dean, just let me thank you.” You huffed and he only grinned wider. He leaned back, giving you your opening.

“Thank you.” You drew out the word as you leaned over him, planting your lips firmly on his. Dean surely did expect that and he hesitated for half a second before responding in earnest. His left hand landed on your waist as he opened up to you, your tongues moving together effortlessly. Dean pulled away, both of you now breathing heavily.

“That’s one hell of a thank you.” He laughed, his smile all toothy. You hummed before responding.

“Mm I’m not done.” You pushed him all the way onto his back and threw a leg over his hips before kissing him again. Again his hands found your hips, his fingers digging gently into the soft flesh there. You rutted your bare core against Dean who gasped into your mouth, and you could feel his cock hardening between you.

“Fuck sweetheart. Are you sure?” He mumbled against your lips.

“Yeah, yes, definitely.” Dean giggled as you nodded over enthusiastically. You pecked the corner of his mouth, dragging your lips across his jaw and up to his ear to nibble the lobe lightly. He shifted under you, evidence that your ministrations were working. You continued to move down, trailing your tongue down his chest and nipped your teeth into the flesh at his hip. Dean propped himself up on his elbows to watch you and you returned his gaze with a wink.

Dean lifted his hips as you slipped your fingers into the waistband of his briefs, allowing you to pull them off of him. He continued to watch you as you took his erection in your hand, stroking him up and down as he grew harder. Saliva flooded your mouth as you took him in, all ready for you and thick in your palm. A thumb brushed over the precum leaking from the tip as your tongue licked heavily up the underside of his cock before following your thumb around his head. Dean moaned lowly, his head tipping back as you took him fully in your mouth, sucking him off, your hand moving where your mouth couldn’t reach.

Obscene noises were escaping Dean’s mouth only spurring your actions. Hearing everything he was giving you only spurred you on, wetness pooling between your legs. Dean nudged your shoulder and you pulled your mouth off of him with a wet pop. Your hand continued to stroke his erection as you glanced at him.

“Sweetheart come here.” He pulled you back to him, his hands cradling your face as he kissed you deeply. A smile spread across your lips as he flipped you onto your back and you giggled. Dean set himself between your open legs, his mouth sucking into your neck as his fingers slipped through your folds. He deftly worked them back and forth, his thumb rubbing circles around your clit as he slipped two fingers into your opening. As the heat built in your belly, your legs were fighting to close around Dean. Dean pumped his fingers in and out of you, scissoring them and stretching your walls.

“Dean,” the moan escaped you and you gripped the arm Dean was using to keep himself hovering over you.

“You are so fucking beautiful.” Dean breathed his praise in your ear, only tightening the coil inside you further. You whimpered at the loss of Dean’s fingers as he sat back on his heels. He pumped his cock, your slickness on his fingers making it move smoothly. You watched him intently as he positioned himself at your entrance and pushed in slowly. Dean’s hands moved to your hips as he pulled back out slowly, his cock head dragging along your walls. He set a slow rhythm, torturing you with a slow burn.

“Please Dean, fuck me please?” The words were whinier than you intended, but at this point you didn’t care. All you wanted was for Dean to fuck you until you saw stars, but he was intent on drawing it out.

“Anything for you baby.” He said, that shit eating grin returning to his face. He grabbed both of your ankles and positioned your legs on his shoulders allowing him to lift your hips from the floor as he began fucking you hard and deeper.

Everything about you was sensitive, and your waist was burning where Dean’s finger tips dug into your skin. You and Dean’s moans and heavy breaths filled the quiet morning air of the cabin.

“Fuck,”

“I know me too,” you assured Dean you were right there with him. His pace was faltering quickly before he came hard, filling you in the best way and triggering your own climax. You fell with him as he let some of his weight relax on top of you. The pair of you stayed there for a moment, letting your breaths even out. When Dean sat back on his heels, he let his thumb wipe across your forehead, ridding it of the beads of sweat that had pooled there.

“We should have done that last night.”


End file.
